


Back Chat

by Beatlegirl1968



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attraction, Band fighting, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drug-Induced Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hot Space Era, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: December 1981 - After a fight in the studio with the band, John Deacon and Freddie Mercury head out to dance in Munich's clubs to forget the ugly event.   While dancing together and listening to the pulse of the clubs hot music,  a spark flies between the two and they cannot deny the sexuality that has harbored under the surface.   When something unexpected happens to them, the tensions rise to the top and there is no stopping their unfulfilled desires.Hey - this was the first story I ever wrote.  I know it needs work but I thought I would throw it out there for some fun on a Saturday night.  Thanks!
Relationships: John Deacon & Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Criticizing All I Say...

'I've had enough," Freddie shouted and he walked out of the booth and threw his headphones into the wall. This music was important to him and something he wanted to explore and develop. Didn't Roger understand? Why couldn't he meet him halfway? Freddie sighed.

Freddie grabbed his coat and looked at the others. Brian mumbled something and walked into the sound booth. He looked up and tried to show Freddie some sympathy, but Freddie was too far gone to care. "I am out for the night. Let's try this again tomorrow. Anyone want to go out for a drink?" Roger didn't come out of the drum booth and didn't say a word.

Freddie headed towards the door and was surprised to feel a hand on his back. He turned and saw John smiling at him. "I am up for that drink Freddie. Let's get drunk and dance the night away and leave these two arseholes to stew for awhile." Freddie winked at John and moved out.

Freddie always liked John and felt he had a quiet support from him. Recently, their mutual love of R&B and dance music had bonded them in a new way and they spent more time together enjoying different music and creating together. It had a been a nice experience with the new record they were working on. While Roger and sometimes Brian felt that the new music wasn't a great direction, Deacy had been a strong friend and ally as Freddie fought to do something different.

The car picked them up and was headed towards a new club. Freddie was excited as this was his first visit. He was glad he had dressed up today. It made heading to the club much easier. In his red leather jacket and matching pants, he felt confident. His black t-shirt was a nice compliment. Freddie was impeccably groomed and checked himself in his hand mirror. He was flawless. Freddie smiled at his reflection and sat back. He moved his head to look at John. Freddie had been impressed with some of John's recent changes. He had cut his long hair off a few years before and had a nice cut that showed off his boyish good looks. John was always clean shaven and wore simple but stylish clothes. A monochromatic look had started creeping in and it suited John's personality. Deacy smiled at Freddie and poked him in the side. Freddie laughed and poked John back. Both of them reached for the liquor in the car cabinet and poured some vodka into tumblers. They clinked glasses and Freddie looked at John. "To a hot night with a shit ton of booze and god knows what,' Freddie declared. John laughed and leaned into Freddie. It was a great night to forget their troubles.

Club Maximum

Their car pulled up in front of the club. The frontage was covered in a massive M. John and Freddie walked through the middle of the letter to enter the club. They moved into a scene of smoke, flashing lights and the floor vibrated with the heavy bass and drums from the driving dance music. Both of their faces lit up and they were escorted towards the back of the club. They had been recognized immediately and were being taken to the VIP area. A glass of champagne was thrust into their hands as they took seats on a purple velvet booth. A valet approached and asked why type of company they preferred. Before John could say anything Freddie spoke up. "A few beautiful ladies and some naughty boys would be great." John blushed a bit and smiled at Freddie with a demure look. Freddie winked at him.

The entourage quickly appeared and were lounged over them both as they were plied with drinks and cigarettes. After a few shots, both of them felt loose. A new song started and John and Freddie looked at each other and leapt to their feet. "She's a very kinky girl...The kind you don't take home to Mother.." Freddie grabbed John's hand and they moved onto the nearby dance floor. Freddie dropped his hand and started moving to the song. John was at his side and began strutting his stuff. John felt wild and free. The alcohol was really starting to sink in and John gave into its pull. He was a bit dizzy as he spun around and he moved towards Freddie and pretended to grind on him a bit in a playful manner. Freddie laughed and moved into John's hip and bumped him a bit. John laughed in return. He loved Freddie's moves and envied his confidence and command. He liked being part of Freddie's world. It was fun and carefree. It included lots of drinks and laughter. John loved to drink and laugh.

Some of their crowd moved onto the floor and began to dance with them as a group. The crowd closed in a bit and Deacy felt himself being grabbed and shuffled between hot men and women. There was a lot of hair, sweat and flesh around him. John felt a bit of panic as they closed in more. He heard Freddie's laughter over the crowd and he relaxed a bit. Freddie was in his own circle of bodies. John continued dancing and was soon pushed into the breasts of a tall lady. She grabbed his head and forced him into her chest. John was pulled into their softness and he moaned. The club was hot and so were the players. He was enjoying the senses of it all. The woman smelled of strawberries and John inhaled her deeply. It made him a bit hungry. Her hair was matted against his arms and he pulled away from her to get a breath. She smiled down at him and placed her hand over his crotch and started palming him. John rolled his eyes back and closed them. He leaned in a bit and she deepened her movements. His arms moved around her and her skin was soft and slick with sweat. He moved to kiss her but she pulled away and laughed at him. "I don't kiss," she said. "Too personal."

Deacy felt the spell break. He wanted some kisses. He wanted some personal contact. She was no longer hot to him. John moved to get himself out of the crowd. He pulled himself towards the sound of Freddie's voice. He needed a familiar face right now. He broke the circle, despite some protests, and Freddie saw him and pulled him in. Deacy found himself falling into Freddie. He laughed as he was caught and placed upright then moved into a hug. John moved in close. He wanted a hug right now. He looked up at Freddie and smiled. Freddie held him close. John could smell Freddie's cologne and he inhaled it. It was familiar and comforting. Freddie's arm were tight around him and he started swaying in a drunken stupor. Freddie took over lead and moved John around the floor in an impromptu waltz. The crowd remained around them and handed over some new drinks as the friends released their grip on each other and took the vodka shots.

Freddie finished his drink and began to hand the empty glass to a waiter on the outside of the group. Someone moved in towards him and acted like they were blowing him a kiss. Freddie leaned forward in a drunken haze. Suddenly, the girl put a bottle in front of him and lifted the lid. As Freddie closed in, he inhaled the bottled fumes. He moved back from the overpowering scent and slightly stumbled. He turned as he righted himself but looked to see the girl moving the bottle under John's nose. John jerked away and held his face in his hands. Freddie had trouble seeing in front of him. He was dizzy and felt almost like jelly. His legs wobbled and he stumbled again. He bumped right into John and they fell to the floor.


	2. It's Driving Me Insane..

John didn't know what was happening to him. He remembered the girl and her hand moving towards him. He couldn't remember much more except for the feeling of being light headed and woozy. He had fallen onto Freddie and they were now laying side by side in a stupor. Neither of them moved. They both started to feel really relaxed. They turned and slowly began smiling at each other. John could see Freddie's face after the fog cleared a bit in his vision and he was taken in by those dark ebony orbs. John felt they were pools of liquid. He felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He kept looking at Freddie and placed his hand on Freddie's face. His skin was so smooth and warm. It felt so nice. John felt warm all over and then he noticed a familiar feeling. He was getting hard. It felt really good. Really good. He began stroking Freddie's face and he felt he was getting harder. He gasped when he realized Freddie was making him hard.

John rolled towards Freddie and Freddie laughed at him. Freddie's face moved into a hazy smile. John grabbed Freddie's head and pulled himself towards his lips. They looked moist and inviting. He pressed his lips against his friends mouth and he felt Freddie stiffen up for a moment. As soon as he felt it, there was a shift and Freddie leaned back into him and began kissing back. John was distracted by the loud voices as he continued kissing and the crowd began yelling at them both. The crowd had begun to move in again and were starting to chant. John noticed sweat dripping of the bodies and it landed on his arm. It was warm and wet. His skin was so sensitive and it made him tingle. The crowd was speaking and he finally understood what they were saying. Their faces were hovering above in a haze of shadow. "Go for it,' they shouted. They were shouting at him and Freddie. John moved over Freddie and covered him a bit and started to move his mouth more, soaking in the warmth and taste of vodka and cigarettes on Freddie's lips.

Freddie was so startled by John's moves to kiss him. At first it was almost shocking but that quickly disappeared when he realized John wasn't fooling around. John's eyes were looking up towards the crown and then he looked right into Freddie's eyes. Freddie saw warmth and desire in John's green eyes and he melted. He had never seen John as hot man, but this was different. Freddie was getting hard and he liked it. He liked feeling this hot with someone he cared for. Freddie opened his mouth and offered his tongue. Deacy opened his mouth and pulled Freddie in. He moved his own tongue over Freddie's and they began to dance in each other's mouths. Freddie moved his arms around Deacy and they rolled on the floor as they pressed against each other in a new found passion. The music started a new song and the floor was rife with vibrations and movement. Freddie still felt very hazy and loose. He wanted John to take the lead as he was not sure where Deacy would go with this and Freddie did not want to push him into anything. Freddie eased up and let John take over.


	3. Wind Me Up and Get Your Way

John felt Freddie loosen up his hold and rolled into John. John didn't want to let go. He wanted more kisses and more of Freddie. He grabbed Freddie and pulled him to his side and kept kissing him frantically. He started to move his arms across Freddie's body and almost shuddered at the feel of his firm muscles. John's prick got harder and John responded by moving his mouth over Freddie's face, kissing it slowly and sloppily. John's face felt a bit like mush but he wanted to savor every inch of that beautiful man's face. Freddie tasted like sweat and spice. John could not get enough of this man's fragrance. John moved one of his arms and started pulling at Freddie's leather jacket. He wanted to feel his stomach and moved his hand to pull Freddie's shirt out of his pants. John moved his hand onto his stomach and was almost caved in the by tight hot muscle in Freddie's abdomen. John was so turned on and couldn't fully understand why he suddenly wanted Freddie when he hadn't before. Was it the drug that he was probably dosed with? Was it something that had lingered beneath the surface for a long time? John didn't care and began rubbing Freddie's stomach and moving his arm up Freddie's torso.

So John was into this? Freddie was started to feel like this could turn into something and smiled loosely. He felt the drugs he had been given but he also felt something else. Had this been there the whole time with John and never noticed it? Did John always have these feelings about him? Did Freddie always feel something more for John? It didn't matter and Freddie decided to savor whatever came his way. This was getting hot and Freddie was really turned on. The music continued to shake the floor. Freddie suddenly realized that the crowd above was chanting. He smiled at their demands and started moving John's clothes. He stopped for a moment and gave John a look as he pulled away and began to remove his jacket. He saw John's eyes dripping with lust. Freddie felt a lump in his throat. John looked so hungry and wild. Intensity was building and Freddie was excited at the surge in mood. 

Once Freddie's jacket came off, John grabbed his shirt and ripped it off his torso. The shirt hung in two and John lunged at Freddie bare chest, knocking him back. Deacy began kissing and nipping at Freddie's neck, now free from the confinement of his jacket. He quickly moved down and was all over Freddie's chest and stomach; his arms grabbing at Freddie's hair and face. John couldn't get enough of that warm, wet skin and wanted to drown in it. He loved the feel of Freddie's silky hair and slowly entwined it in his hands. Everything was an amazing sensation and he wanted to dive in it all. He moved down Freddie's stomach and realized he was almost to his crotch. The only thing between him and Freddie's cock was the tight leather pants. The bulge was pressing hard against the taught leather. John moved his hand from Freddie's chest and moved it over the bulge. Freddie twitched and moved his body up towards John's hand. John felt his insides melt a bit and couldn't believe the desire he had inside him to want to touch Freddie's cock. 

Freddie was astonished at how fast John had moved from light petting to stroking his bulge. He started to realize that John was game for more than he figured. This is fantastic and hot. He was pretty sure John had never engaged in any of this and it turned Freddie on to think he had this effect on him. He felt they were moving to a new stage and knew that John would probably not go further without some privacy. He grabbed John's hand gently and pulled him away. John began to look at him with a bit of nervousness but Freddie smiled and leaned over to him. "Let's take this somewhere private, eh?" Freddie whispered into John ear. John turned back to him and whispered his consent. They both started getting up and the crowd started to boo a bit. They began parting to let them through. Freddie quickly moved over to the valet who was assigned to them. He asked him for a private room and the man nodded. The man started to walk towards the back of the club and Freddie grabbed John's arm and followed. John smiled as he was led to some stairs and a darkened doorway.


	4. You Stand So Tall.. You Don't Frighten Me At All....

John peered into the darkness as a low light illuminated the room. The soft purple glow made his feel woozy and he realized the drug was still affecting him. In a wonderful, soft doughy feeling . Freddie slowly led him over to the large couch and John could hear the door closing to the room. The music outside became muffled. Suddenly, a speaker in the room came to life and pumped in Prince's latest album. John loved Prince and felt soothed by the funk coming from the sound system. It also made him feel sexy. He wanted to be sexy for his friend. John got off the couch before Freddie could hold him and John began to dance around in the same spot. He was still feeling warm and loose from the drug and started to do a small strip of his clothes for Freddie, laughing as he clumsily got his shirt and shoes off. John dropped his trousers and felt his hard cock move against his shorts. He was lost in a haze of music and lust and closed his eyes for a while. John opened them and stepped over his pants and moved back towards Freddie. He stumbled onto the couch and moved on top of him. He realized that Freddie had stripped everything off and was naked. John fumbled and sat up as he looked down at his friend's body. He pored over every inch of him with his eyes and marveled at how beautiful Freddie was. His long slender arms and legs. His firm and tight torso. His body hair spread across him like fur but it was not too much. John moved his eyes down and saw Freddie's cock dangling in air and moving a bit as John moved around. He gasped and could not stop staring. John had seen Freddie in the loo and in some stage of undress in their backstage area but had never seem him fully erect. He was amazed at his size and sheer power. His brown skin continued onto his penis and the tip was pinker and weeping a bit of pre-cum. 

John licked his lips involuntarily and then blushed at his own movements. Freddie saw John's uncertainty and slowly sat up, pushing John back a bit onto the couch. He saw John's cock pulling at this pants and Freddie carefully moved himself towards John. John laid back and shivered a bit. Freddie moved over him and began delicately kissing John on the mouth. John relaxed and kissed him back; moving his own arms above his head. Freddie gently held John's arms above him and began kissing John's face and neck. He gently tugged at John's skin and make him twitch. When Freddie moved towards John's nipples, he felt him moan. Freddie pulled at his nipple and took it between his teeth and bit down. John's stomach quivered and Freddie smiled. This was hot. He liked this. Freddie began moving towards John's hips with this hands and mouth and stuck his hand under John's boxers to move them down. John moaned again as Freddie encircled his hard rod with his hand. Freddie smiled at John and reveled in how big John was. He too had seen John in the bathroom and changing area but had never realized his girth. While Freddie was into men, it didn't mean he checked out every friend.

Freddie began moving his hand against John, gently squeezing his cock. John moaned loudly and bucked at Freddie. Freddie took that as a sign and moved his mouth down John's hip and kissed just beyond his dick. John did not complain and Freddie drew his mouth over the big pink tip and took it in. John thought he was going to explode inside. He was overwhelmed at the feeling of his cock being sucked by his friend. It was so intense and erotic. John had been given blow jobs a lot on the road and enjoyed it immensely. It was sometimes difficult for him to get his wife to do it and she was not really experienced. Freddie knew exactly what to do and it was the most amazing blow job he had ever had even though it had just started. John was not sure he could be turned on anymore than he was in this moment. 

John found himself reaching down and touching Freddie's cock. He gasped at the feel of it in his hand and found it solid and warm. It was silky to the touch and he enjoyed moving his hand across it. He couldn't believe he was doing this but it feel so good. He smiled and let a moan slip from his mouth as Freddie pressed his cock into John's hand. 

John kept moving his hand around Freddie but felt himself start slipping into a state of being he had never felt. It was hot passion and bliss at the same time. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to feel it completely. The feeling of Freddie's mouth and hands on him was exhilarating and exciting. He lurched a bit when he felt Freddie start to move him mouth up and down with a steady pace. It was a surge in his stomach and he knew this could end in his coming soon. He didn't want it to end but wanted to cum badly. It was so intense.


	5. You Use All My Energy...

Freddie was savoring John's cock immensely and loved its taste and feel. He moved his mouth steadily and massaged his huge testicles. This man was a baby maker with these giant balls. While Freddie enjoyed every sensation he considered how far this would go. Would John be into sucking him? Would John be ready for more after that? Where would this end? Freddie felt these concerns slip away as the drug still pulled at him. He continued sucking and was pleasantly surprised when he felt John grab his penis and stroke it. This could really go all the way, Freddie thought. He moaned onto John's cock as he enjoyed being handled.

John was in ecstasy and felt he might lose control. He didn't want it to end and knew there were undiscovered sensations. The drugged state was still upon him and gave him courage to go places he never would before. He felt it would be over soon for him and wanted to make his friend feel as good as he did. John pushed Freddie off his cock and pulled him down. Freddie looked at John in shock and splendor as John moved his head towards Freddie's crotch. Freddie sat back on his knees on the soft cushion as John tentatively kissed his shaft. He marveled at the feeling and grabbed John's hair. John was clumsy and inexperienced but went with feel and what he knew he liked. He wasn't sure what it would feel like and was surprised at the taste of Freddie on his tongue. It was salty and sweet at the same time and it made John take him in and begin to move. He gagged quickly at the size and gently relaxed his mouth. He wanted this to be good. He wanted to please his friend. He started again and found a balance between his size and moving on him. 

Freddie was groaning at the feel of Deacy on his cock. He was so amazed things had gone this far. This made it sexier and more intense since it was unexpected. He moved his hands onto John's face and caressed his cheeks. John stopped and moved his mouth away from Freddie. Freddie was going to protest and then shuddered as Deacy took Freddie's fingers in his mouth and sucked on his long beautiful hands. Freddie had never had someone suck his fingers that way and it was heaven. John had felt compelled to suck on Freddie's fingers. As he thought about Freddie his mind went to his hands. He kept seeing Freddie's hands in his mind. Those long graceful fingers moving over the piano keys in concert. Those delicate digits moving over his body when performing. The hands plucking at the top of John's bass as he played and Freddie flirted with his instrument. 

John finished with his fingers and stopped and looked at Freddie. Their eyes locked and John moaned at the site of his pupils in the soft purple light. Freddie moved to meet John's face and closed in. "How far do you want to go John?" Freddie whispered at him. John blushed at thinking about it at all. He didn't know what he wanted but really didn't care. He felt like he could do anything and everything. His high was still there and he felt careless and dangerous. He leaned forward and kissed Freddie again. He loved his soft, sensuous lips. Freddie breathed into his mouth and spoke. "Deacy, do you want to fuck me? Do you want me to fuck you? What do you desire?" Deacy smiled lazily at Freddie. "I want to fuck you Freddie. Can you help me?"

"Yes. I can help you," Freddie purred. His voice was velvet and it made Deacy moan. "I am used to being fucked dear. I am more ready for this than you are. I want you to lay down so I can move up on top of you. I want us to look at each other while we do it.


	6. Have To Get The Last Word In...

John laid back on the couch and smiled as Freddie climbed onto his lap. His face was a mixture of wonder and sweet desire. He didn't know what this would feel like but he was eager to see. Freddie took John's cock in his hand and pumped him some more. He reached across to a table by the couch and grabbed the bottle of lubricant on display. He greased John up and moved to align himself with John's cock. Before he moved down, he reached across to John's face and caressed his lips. John's mouth went slack and stared at Freddie with heat and anticipation. 

Freddie leaned back and slowly pushed himself downward. He looked at John's face and watched his eyes roll back in his head. He felt Deacy grab his hips and moan. Freddie sighed in bliss as he filled himself up with Deacy's love. Once he was completely down and was sitting on John's lap, he began to slowly rock his hips into John's body. John's eyes flew open and he had a look of astonishment as he involuntarily pushed up against Freddie and bucked him hard. Freddie began to quicken his pace and saw John increase his movements. The world started to spin as they both began moving in sync. John felt a surge of heat inside as his cock moved through Freddie's tight, hot ass. He couldn't believe how immense this felt. He felt he was on the edge of control and loved it. He never felt this way when he was inside Veronica. It was never this intense. Freddie's movements caused his sweat to fly onto John's face. The glisten of his dew on John's lips made him move forward and kiss his mouth. John moved a hand off of Freddie's hips and grabbed Freddie's face, pushing him further into the kiss.

Their thrusting quickened and John instinctively grabbed Freddie's cock and pumped it in sync with their movements. Freddie clenched at the feeling of his cock and ass getting playtime. It was so good and John was so into it. He felt his throat go dry as the volcano inside him stirred. John was still trying to kiss him and grunted into Freddie's mouth. John suddenly started moaning loudly and his upper body flailed about. Freddie smiled knowing what was to cum....

John tensed up and he felt his eyes roll and his mouth slack as an avalanche of heat soared through him. He cried out and lurched forward and fell back as he spent into the tightness. His cocked spasmed and he twitched. When he finished pulsing, he floated away in his head on a dream and pure bliss.....

Freddie saw all these emotions and reactions on John's face and body. Seeing his friend cry out from his efforts made Freddie tighten up inside and he felt John's hand squeeze him hard as he came. The feeling of John's load inside him was too much and he jerked and gave into the lava building in his stomach. He fell forward and put his hands on John's arms and emptied himself onto John's stomach. The release was epic. He covered John's torso in a white glaze. Freddie fell into John and felt the cum spread across them both. 

They laid there in each others arms spent and drunk in the aftermath of lust. The music still played but they could only hear each others heartbeats. They were rapid and began to slow. They both opened their eyes. The room was still dark and drowned in a purple haze. They focused on each other again and smiled. Freddie moved upwards and lifted himself off of John.

The couch was extra wide and Freddie moved to lay next to John. They were still and silent for an eternity. The drug was starting to lose its effect and they slipped into lucidity together. Freddie stood up slowly and moved from the couch to a nearby table and grabbed the champagne lingering in an ice bucket. He walked towards Deacy and popped the cork. Champagne exploded from the bottle and he sprayed himself and Deacy with the bottle's load. They both opened their mouths to catch the spray and started laughing. Freddie plopped down on the couch and took a large drink of the sparkling liquid. He handed Deacy the bottle as he sat up to accept the offering. 

"What the fuck!" Deacy proclaimed and shouted it over and over with a stupid grin on his face. Freddie fell into him and started screaming with him. 

No one in the club could hear them over the din of the music and talking. No one heard them go at it one more time.............


End file.
